Kyra Tierney
"I felt I had to do something to make it all right! It just made my blood boil to see all those people in such pain..." : — Kyra after being saved by Chaz Kyra Tierney is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. She is an esper and as such is able to wield true magic. Like all espers, she resides in the Esper Mansion on Dezoris. She is known to make rash decisions and is often described as a daredevil by other espers. Biography When a terrible plague hit the town of Meese, Kyra went along with some other espers to help the ill. By transferring some of her life energy into the patients, she and the other espers were able to prolong but not save their lives. She was angry that she could not do more to help. Kyra is first mentioned when a panicked Esper yells for help, saying that she struck out on her own, intending to destroy the cause of the plague and save the townsmen. However, she is overwhelmed by the forest of carnivorous trees that surround the Tower, and is rescued by Chaz and company when they try to help, but ultimately are forced to retreat. Back in the Ice Digger, she introduced herself. When discussing how to get past the trees, she suggested that they asked Lutz, leader of the espers. She revered Lutz, but was disappointed to find out that Rune was in fact the inheritor of Lutz's legacy, believing him to be an insensitive jerk. During her travels with the group, Kyra looked upon herself as sort of a big sister to Chaz. After Defeating the second Dark Force and leveling the Tower, Kyra left the group and returned to Meese. There she helped the recovering plague victims to get back on their feet. She was particularly annoyed however by Raja, who kept telling bad jokes while in recovery. When the Profound Darkness opened a gate into Motavia, Kyra and Raja traveled to the Dezolis Spaceport to lend a hand. She is one of the five optional characters that the player can choose to help fight the Profound Darkness. After the battle, Kyra returns to the Esper Mansion on Dezolis. Abilities Kyra begins the game at level 27 (155,036 XP). Stats Kyra has roughly average stats across the board. Although her technique and skill lists resemble Rune's and Hahn's, and her mental stat growth is above average like Hahn's, she has slower TP growth than they do. She has more strength than Rune and Hahn do, however, so attacking with slicers is a viable option to conserve TP. Techniques Kyra has access to all fire and gravity attack techniques, and some healing and status recovery techniques. Skills Kyra's skills all depend on her mental stat, and can deal damage, paralyze, or weaken enemies, or heal or increase defense for allies. Six of Kyra's skills are similar to magic spells in the original Phantasy Star. None of Kyra's skills require her to be wielding a slicer. Combos * Fire storm: foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli and zan/gizan/nazan/hewn in any order; fire damage to all enemies * Blizzard: hewn and wat/giwat/nawat in any order; ice damage to all enemies * Conduct thunder: wat/giwat/nawat, followed by tandle; electric damage to all enemies * Shooting star: burst rockets, followed by foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli; fire damage to all enemies * Triblaster: foi wat and tsu in any order; energy damage to all enemies * Black hole: gra/gigra/nagra and negatis in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with defeat element * Circuit break: tandle and hyper jammer in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with mech element Equipment Kyra can only equip slicers as weapons. Slicers are one handed weapons with moderate attack power and the ability to hit all enemies at the same time. Kyra can alternatively wear shields. She can wear crowns, and suits or robes as armor. Kyra begins the game equipped with a silver crown, a laconian slasher, a reflect shield, and a reflect robe. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans